The Proposal
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Your average Fiyeraba proposal. Maybe it isn't average, but it definately is adorable fluffiness for all the Fiyeraba fans out there. Of course, Fiyeraba romance. ONE SHOT.


**This is an one shot. I honestly don't know when the sequels going to happen if it does. This is just an idea that came from no where, so...yeah. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wicked.**

* * *

Yes, she was a geek, she was always right (which drove him crazy), she was sarcastic, and at times she was just harsh (which he knew was her defense mechanism), and of course, she was green, but he loved her. He couldn't help it. She was of an enigma, but he loved that about her. She was beautiful, intelligent, independent, amazing, and she made him...she made him feel something. He couldn't describe it, he...he didn't know what. She had agreed to go out with him, just as friends to a concert. It wasn't that hard. He knew she had an unique love of classical music, and he secretly had a love for the music. It also helped that Nessa and Glinda had friends in the orchestra they were going to, and they forced the pair to go together. After that first date, he took her to a concert every week. Then they graduated. He knew her father would beat her if he let her go back home, so he offered her a room in his home, no gimmicks. She went with him, or as she claimed, he kidnapped her, and they she stayed with him. That was the first time they'd kissed. It was unlike any other kiss he had had, but then again, it was Elphaba. That's when he admitted it to himself; he loved her. That's what scared him. He loved her because she was everything, she was the perfect woman, and fact that she was perfect, scared him. He had to be as close to perfect for her as possible. He just had to. He had tried, and now he was ready. Ready to propose. He planned it all out. He was going to annoy her to death this morning. Annoy her i nto tears maybe.

Then show her the ring. He knew it was risky, and he knew that hurting Fae wasn't the most romantic proposal, but he wanted her to tell him all the lies she thought about herself. All the lies about how she was a burden, and she should just die. He would clear those lies and kiss her. Then propose when she said that all the lies were the true about her. He took a deep breath before walking into Fae's room.

"Fae, sweetheart?" She stirred a little in her sleep before mumbling out a something.

"Don't call me sweetheart." He chuckled.

"Fae, get up." He rubbed her back a little causing a moan to escape from her lips. He lifted her head and planted a kiss on it.

"Yero," she whispered. He slid his hands under the sheets and onto her bare back.

"If you don't get up, I won't be able to resist myself," he whispered, kissing the skin behind her ear. He felt the blush rush up her cheeks. She grabbed his arms, and he gently pulled her to a sitting position on the bed. He kissed her again. He hadn't told her that he loved her. That's why he had to make sure his proposal was perfect. He didn't want to freak her out. He had purposely set up a trap for her though. She always had a soft rag with her. Her mother gave it to her as a toddler, she had told him. Today he moved it. He had moved it into his room, which he knew would cause her to freak. He saw her reach for the rag and turn the covers over.

"Yero, have you see my blankie?" She asked it as if she was a three years old. It was cute. He loved it when she was vulnerable in front of her. He smirked at her before pulling her into a gentle kiss.

"Why yes, I do know where your blankie is," he said, putting quotes around the word blankie. Oz, he was really pushing it.

"Yero, tell me."

"No," he retorted in her face.

"Yero, please. You know how important my blankie-blanket is to me. Please Yero. Please." He saw a single tear fall from the corner of her eye, and he wanted to stop it all at that moment. He wanted to run over to her side and kiss her, and tell her everything was perfect, but he couldn't.

"Fae, you're getting to old for that dish cloth, so I...," he didn't know how far to push it. Should he... "I threw it away." He closed his eyes. Why idiot? Why? Oz, he was...why did he do that? You idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Her eyes instantly filled with tears. He could see once he opemed his eyes. He wanted to rub her arms, but...

"You...Yero. I thought you loved me." Tears started to stream down her face, and his heart broke. He had to say the truth.

"I do love you." It wasn't a lie. He did love her. He loved her so much.

"Then why did you do that? Yero, you've been so nice to me. You've cared for me. Why are you doing this now? Did you meet someone who's smart, beautiful, seductive, and not green? I thought-," She took a deep breath before continuing. "Yero, I-" He saw her lips move, but he didn't catch what she said. Did he want to know?

"What did you say at the end Fae. If you want to say." Her beautiful chocolate pools stared at his crystal blue.

"Yero, I love you. Oz dammit, I love you Yero. I have since I moved here." He wanted to smile like an idiot, but he was contempt on making this moment perfect, but before he could say anything, she continued.

"I knew you'd never feel the same. I knew I was too wierd for you to love, but I love you. I can't help it Fiyero. You really are amazing. I love you, and I know you were just being nice. You don't want anything to do with the green girl. I kept trying to trick myself into not loving you, so I wouldn't have to feel the pain I do now, but I couldn't stay in denial, and like always, I end up hurt. I love you Fiyero. I love you." He didn't know what to say. Tears were pouring down her face.

"I'm such an idiot. I cause everything bad to happen. My mother, Nessa, everything. I'm an idiot," she screamed into a pillow. She curled herself into a ball. This ends ran out the room, and he grabbed the rag from his room. He walked back to her bed, and rubbed his hand against her back again. He handed her the rag, and she gripped it, pulling it against her chest.

"Yero, I, I thought..." She pulled her into him.

"Fae, I'm so sorry. You're not a burden, you're amazing. I did this on purpose. I took the blanket, and I pushed you on purpose. I love you Fae. I have since those nights at the concerts. I love you. You're amazing and beautiful. You're everything. I...I didn't think you liked me. I didn't think you loved me. I...why do you love me?" She turned to face him.

"Yero, it doesn't matter. You're just...my first crush, and you make me...I can't describe the feeling. I get if you don't feel the same way, but why did you do that? Why did you tease me?" He pulled her closer.

"Because I'm an idiot. Because I wanted to do this," he said pulling out from underneath him. He moved on one knee, causing a gasp from Elphaba. He pulled out a small black box and removed the ring. It was a modest ring (Elphaba would like that). It had a small diamond in the middle, and he would never tell her how expensive it really was.

"Fae, I love you. I truly love you, and I have for a long time. You have no idea. I wanted to be a good man for you, and I was an idiot for what I did, and I'm sorry, but-Oz, I don't know what I'm saying! Fae, I love you, and I know that you don't think your the perfect woman, but you are. You're perfect, and I would never leave you. Not because it would make you mad or tarnish my reputation, but because I only want you, and I only need you. I know I'm a jerk most of the time, but I'm changing. I am changing. Please Fae. Will you please marry me?"

"Yes, but one one condition." He grabbed her arm, and he looked into her eyes.

"Anything."

"Don't change. Don't try to change. I love you for who you are right now, and if your habits have changed some because of me, then I'm glad, but don't change. Ever." He smiled at her and nodded.

"So you'll marry me?"

"Yes Fiyero." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Elphaba pulled away abruptly. He looked shocked.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, but moved over onto the side of the bed. She motioned for him to sit with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Fiyero, have I ever made a decision where I'm not sure?"

"Don't answer my question with another question."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm positive idiot. We're not doing anything, but I want to sleep with you next to me. To feel your arms around me. I know it sounds really girly but," he cut her off with a kiss as he climbed into the bed. He gently pecked her cheek.

"I understand, and you don't need to give me an explanation. I'm always willing to climb in bed with my fiancé." She blushed but rested her head against his chest. He kissed her forehead, and the couple fell asleep in the each other's embraces.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
